fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Don't Wanna Live Forever
}} I Don't Wanna Live Forever, en español No Quiero Vivir Para Siempre, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a Taylor Swift ft. Zayn, es interpretada por Aural Intensity en las Nacionales del 2017. Contexto de la Canción: Después de haber sacado a Alex del equipo, Aural Intensity salen a escena e interpretan esta canción, siendo la primera de sus tres canciones. Letra de la Canción: Fredward: Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all Fredward con Aural Intensity: Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day Give me something, oh, but you say nothing What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain And I don't wanna fit wherever I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home Natalia: I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life, oh Natalia con Aural Intensity: Baby, baby, I feel crazy Up all night, all night and every day I gave you something, but you gave me nothing What is happening to me? Fredward y Natalia con Aural Intensity: I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain And I don't wanna fit (fit, babe) wherever (wherever) I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home Natalia: I've been looking sad in all the nicest places Fredward: Baby, baby, I feel crazy Natalia: I see you around in all these empty faces Fredward: Up all night, all night and every day Natalia: I've been looking sad in all the nicest places Fredward: Give me something, oh, but you say nothing Natalia: Now I'm in a cab, I tell 'em where your place is Fredward: What is happening to me? Fredward y Natalia con Aural Intensity: I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain And I don't wanna fit wherever I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home Fredward y Natalia: I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home Until you come back home Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Now Or Never Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Natalia Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fredward